U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,027 discloses a folder in a signature processing machine. In order to reduce the formation of dog ears and crumpling when the signature tail is ripped away from the transfer cylinder there is provided a fold off guide at the exit side of the nip. The fold off surface of the guide is movably disposed. The fold off guide may be a flexible plate, cam, eccentric or belt arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,266 purportedly discloses a guide plate movable between an active position located within the sheet transfer space and a retreat position where the guide plate does not interfere with the sheet transferring from the collect cylinder to the jaw cylinder.
EP Patent No. 1 840 066 purportedly discloses a retaining element with a folding blade cylinder and a folding jaw cylinder which removes a printed product over a folding flap in a handover section from the folding blade cylinder. The rotating retaining element, which is arranged in the direction of rotation of the folding blade cylinder in the handover section, presses down a printed product edge running over the folding blade cylinder in the direction of the folding blade cylinder.